Don't Die Alone DTMG Fanfic
by DeerTheArtist
Summary: On the anniversary of his death Billy finally snaps.


July 21st. The worst day of the year. It had just turned 12:00 am but he was wide awake with bloodshot eyes. This was the day everything had ended. His worst mistake. "How could they leave me... let me die... alone!" No one knew what it was like. No one knew how it felt to have blood pouring down your chest; your very life spilling out. He couldn't be in death alone, even if he could talk to the living it wasn't the same. He stole a glance at the small body in what was once his bed. A small voice in his head was screaming no and don't do it, but that voice was smaller than tiny. "This time the victim wouldn't die alone..." whispered Billy.

"Alright Billy! I need you to fly over the house and back to get this shot!" Yelled Spencer. The School was taking this day off, something about Principle Ponzi's bird being sick.  
"Sure Spence!" Billy yelled back. Despite doing everything Spencer asked something was different about Billy today. There seemed to be dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves were bloodshot; like two red grapes rolling in his head. Worst of all was his voice, it seemed strained as if he was sick. Spencer was worried but he wasn't sure if it was just Billy being Billy. The narcissist was constantly finding flaws in himself that didn't exist. Billy took off, a blue blur, whirring around the house. No matter how annoying or vain the former pop-star could be Spencer couldn't let him be depressed or upset. Just then he saw the transparent blue blur returning.  
"Here you go Brojangles!" Billy said in a cracking voice.  
"Thanks, but Billy is everything okay? You've been acting really weird today..."  
"I'm fine! Today is actually the anniversary of my most popular tour!" And Billy spoke the truth, but this was the tour he... he died.  
"Oh you're 'You'd Die for Me' tour?" He couldn't remember if that was Billy's last tour. He didn't think Billy would bring it up if it was though, Billy never brought up his death; and Spencer never asked about it. He had never even looked it up out of respect for his cousin. All he knew was Billy died bloody...  
"Yep!" That was it. "It was named that because my fans would totally die for me." I thought they would at least... Thought Billy solemnly to himself. "Cobraheads, you know how they are."  
"Alright, if you say so. You know I'm ever here if you wanna talk."  
"Yea, I'll definitely talk when I need you..." And Billy needed him. In a different way than Spencer knew; he would wait though. He wanted his cousin's death to be memorable.  
"Well that was the last shot! Wanna go grab some smooth P.B. and edit this?"  
"Definitely Brosiph!"

They were alone in the room. Alone in the house. Everyone was gone, out shopping or at school in the case of his little sister. Spencer was still editing his video, he didn't notice the only thing Billy was watching on the T.V. was static. For Billy the hours were ticking by; two o'clock, three o'clock, four o'clock, then it was five. Five o'clock on July 21st. He remembered, this paralleled with the day his first single came out. 10 years and 6 months, his deathdate was planned well; and so was Spencer's. "Spencer..." Said Billy, his voice trailing off.  
"Yea? Hey are you just watching static?" Spencer replied.  
"Horror movies? School? What's it all for?" The lights began to flicker as Billy floated toward Spencer. Spencer was now on his feet, backing towards the wall.  
"Billy what are you talking about?" Spencer was nervous, why had Billy scared him so much? He was a ghost yea but... he had never been scary. Not like this, not with so much purpose in his eyes.  
"Spencer THINK about it. You're working so hard, and for what? Spencer you're living to die. You're going to die one day. Wouldn't it be a nasty death, dying alone?" His eyes now had dark black rings around them, as if they had been wounded.  
"Billy stop. What are you doing!?" Spencer was shocked at what he saw next. Billy had pulled out a silver pistol. "BILLY! ENOUGH! LET'S TALK!"  
"I'm tired Spencer... help me. Spencer?" He was whispering now.  
"Yes?" Spencer's voice was shaking.  
"Do you love me?"  
"What?"  
"Spencer do you love me? As a friend? A sibling?"  
"Yes! Of course! Billy you're my best friend!"  
"And you would do anything for me?"  
"Billy of course. You know I would."  
"Then I'll see you in a few minutes..." Billy raised the gun to Spencer's forehead.  
"What do you-" CRACK. A single gunshot fired. The boy slumped dead as a blue form rose out of his body.

His body was laid to rest in a white casket filled with white lilies. As per request in his 'suicide' note. In fact the odd thing was, he wanted all the same things that a pop-star would want. No one knew it was murder, and how could they? He was murdered by a ghost. He was murdered by his best friend. But he wasn't alone in death, and he would never be.


End file.
